The Seven Long Years
by Dragon Wang
Summary: Jake's world has crumbled, but everything takes a turn for the worst as Rose comes around.


**The Seven Long Years**

**Chapter 1: A Bitter-Sweet Encounter.**

With a fading golden light shining on his face, he stood high and tall on the empire state building watching at the seemingly golden building filling the horizon. In Jake's dark brown eyes the colorful city that astonished him a few years ago faded and transformed into a pitch black alley as the last light bulb had fallen into pieces seven long years ago. But somehow the sun shines different today, giving Jake a weird feeling. A jumpy feeling, he looked down at the streets seeing the ants like lights flash by. Suddenly his heart began to race, an all too familiar young lady walking around the streets. Jake's jaw dropped, 'Rose…?'

The stunning young lady walked around with a phone against her ear,

'Hey Dad, how are you?'

'Everything's fine with me too, I'm walking straight towards you now, just wait be right there'

She closed her phone and swung her curly blond hair around with the setting golden sunrays reflecting off of it, her huge Celeste blue eyes looked at the purplish sky. 'That's a long time ago' she whispered as she saw the skyline surrounding her, 'The past seven years in Hong Kong were great, but somehow there's an empty space in my chest. It's like missing a certain feeling; I miss the warmth that someone could fill you.' Rose sighs deeply as she shrugged; she kept a good pace into it. 'Somehow this city gave me a weird warmish feeling, I could feel something important is close, very clos-'.

Suddenly I felt a hard object against my thigh, smashing me to the ground. While falling I could literally feel the bus vibrate the air, I felt my heart race of shock. The man laying on me with his arms still around my legs stood up while I tried to breath at a normal pace, 'Hey watch where you're walking' he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. And there he stood, just saved my live and somehow still with a sad look on his tanned face. A few scratches were visible on his red leather jacket, 'Hey daydreaming is not going to save ya again ya know' he said with a strangely familiar warm voice. As he looked me in my eyes, I could see his dark brown eyes shining with excitement as if looking to a golden bar. He sighed and turned away quickly, 'hey see you around!' I yelled like a seven years old girl. His cute smile, his warm voice, and the familiar aura covering him made me feel what I missed in those seven years in Hong Kong…Love.

Still daydreaming about my encounter with the mysterious guy I decided to take the bus towards home, sitting in the bus I thought about him somehow I recognized everything of him, the calm voice, his cute grin and his eyes with a look that I faintly remember. I woke up as dad tapped at a window of the bus and tapped me out my dreams, 'Come on Rose lets go' his though voice said. I stepped out and we walked towards our old house, 'Hey Rose what took you so long?' he asked concerned, 'Uh I met this guy and-' I said innocently 'What!, I let you take a walk in New York and you find yourself a boyfriend already?' Dad said a bit angry. 'No, it's not like that, he saved me from being hit by a bus and then he left' I tried to soothe him. 'What! You were almost hit by a bus? Damn they are almost as dangerous as those damn Chinese cab-drivers' Dad shuddered at the thought. 'Ok I have a surprise for you… we're going to stay!' he screamed out in happiness. 'Wow surprising' I said with my voice filled of sarcasm, I knew that already because he packed all our things and flew then towards here the day before we left. 'And you can go to college here!' Dad waved his hands in the air with a fake happy smile. He closes up to my ear and whispered 'I was threatened by your mother', we both laughed uncontrollably. 'Ok let's go in, we got a hell of an unpacking to do' Dad said with a smile.

Seven years, seven gruesome years filled with pain. Seeing her, but unable to do anything. Seven long years, I tried to hold her away from the city, the start of us…

**Sorry for a late (very late) update, but as I went to the gym this story bugged my mind. Filling my head with ideas of how my story could be heading towards, and with a smile I present to you a rewritten version of 'Seven Long Years' **

**Please tell me if you likey likey.**

**Dragon Wang**

**15/10/10**


End file.
